Double Face, Triple Pain
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru, AU, On Earth, Naruto is a regular high school nerd who is the target of ‘Crown Prince’, Uchiha Sasuke. In Eden, he is a BDSM sex slave of ‘Hell King’, Uchiha Itachi. Which will he choose, physical pain or emotional torture?


_Double Face, Thriple Pain_

Pairings:

SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru

Summary:

On Earth, Naruto is a regular high school nerd who is the target of 'Crown Prince', Uchiha Sasuke. In Eden, he is a BDSM sex slave of 'Hell King', Uchiha Itachi. Which would he choose, physical pain or emotional torture?

* * *

ChApTeR 1 ¬ OnE bRoKeN hEaRt

I could hear the loud thump of the collision of my head and the white solid wall, but more, I felt the mind-numbing pain shoot through my nervous system, threatening to cut the part of my brain that controlled all the five senses of the human body.

I bared my teeth at the attacker, preparing to strike back as well but before I could even look at him in the eye, his lips pushed willfully onto my bruised ones, practically driving me into the wall with the force that he exerted, and he didn't take 'no' for an answer, no Uchiha does.

Shoving his tongue and a whole pool of saliva into the back of my throat, there wasn't even room enough for me to make a comeback, let alone any space for rejection.

Desperate for a single breath of air, I shook my head away and breathed in sharply. I wiped the trickle of saliva sliding down the corner of my mouth and glared fiercely at blank, black eyes.

Without any form of hesitation, his hands travelled up lightly from beneath my white collard school uniform, sending unwanted goose bumps down my limbs and back.

I cringed and retreated back into the wall, seemingly digging a big dent into the concrete material, all the fire previously in my stormy eyes were blown away with a whiff of this dark icy wind.

He breathed into my ear painstakingly slowly, his other hand holding me firmly to his chest, unable to run away, unable to escape. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and again, using the same speed to lick the inner shell.

I didn't expect it at all but he nibbled slightly somewhere where it was really, really sensitive and it caused me to jerk forward against his shoulders suddenly, and before I could help myself, let out an embarrased mew.

He seemed to like that, when I obviously didn't, then again he doesn't give a shit, he never had anyway.

I knew what was coming but that didn't mean I had to agreeto it. Cheeks still slightly red, I shoved him away and got up to dash out of the empty classroom, but nothing ever did go the way as I wanted it to.

That son of a bitch grabbed onto my legs and I fell on my knees with a great impact, crying out, I screamed at him,

"BASTARD!"

Do you know what he did? Do you know what the fucktard did? He smirked and crawled forward above me. I tried to get away but he pushed a hand firmly down on my back. Then he did one of those police taekwando things, putting my hands behind my back and tied them up with something, I think it was his school tie.

I tried kicking with my legs as a last alternative, but obviously that didn't work either. I always knew that I was weak; I was often taken advantage of in more ways than one could possibly imagine, from being fooled into the only one to stay back and tidy the classroom to situations like these, though fortunately it didn't happen often.

"Get offa me!" I turned around to yell at him, my cerulean eyes looking at his dark, victorious ones in defeat. I felt my belt leave my waist and the school shorts being ripped down, I heard him doing the same and I screamed again, in one last vain hope of escaping,

"STOP IT!"

He didn't stop of course, I don't know why I bothered to mention this anyway. Well, you know the rest, he forced himself on me, screwed me for seven rounds till I finally fainted and brought me back home to my one-room apartment and left without a word.

And I would cry myself to sleep, not only for this one violation but also because it was already night.

The time of darkness had arrived again.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a quarter immortal, which meant that he was cursed to never be able to sleep though, fortunately he could not live forever, which he very much preferred not to.

In Eden, country of immortals, there were two main castes, high and low, which is later seperated into three parts for each. Naruto was reserved as one of the lower class which either meant he was a labourer, servant or slave. He was option 3.

In his big, heavy kimono, he half knelt, half sat on the red cushion positioned towards his owner. He had long hair pins stuck to the side of his skull and his lengthy hair was tied to a high braid coiled around to form some sort of bun. His kimono was red with sakura patterns dotted all over and it hung loosely on his shoulders.

His unreadable face was hidden behind smooth yellow bangs but one could just barely see the outline of his red, ruby lips, formed into a prim, straight line, facing downwards.

There were three others knelt in the same sitting position, but in different kimono colours, yellow and green. Itachi sat infront on a higher level of ground, having to climb a few steps to reach him. There was a red carpet on the ground leading him to the three figures below.

Out of the trio, only Naruto knew why they were all so different. Itachi liked variety, he was the only male there and the other two were polar opposites. The green one was what one would call the 'preppy' type on Earth and the other yellow one would be called the 'nerd' kind.

Though, he was very sure that they wouldn't last long.

Itachi finally spoke, he had one hand propped under his chin in a bored fashion, his tone was slightly sneering but altogether retaining the gracious way of royalty that he was brought up with,

"Shall we play a game my dears?"

The green one looked up eagerly, green eyes lit up, her bright pink hair was let down like a little waterfall with long pleads tied at the other side of her head and a bow-like ribbon tied at the side of her head, looking like something sprouted out of her big forehead. Unlike Naruto, she was covered with jewellery and thick make-up.

The yellow one looked up slightly, as if in hesitation. Her long dull blond hair was tied up in a high pony tail and there were many trinkets hanging around and every piece of hair pin that she wore had any kind of flower print imaginable, even her kimono was the same.

Only Naruto continued looking down firmly, he wore nothing intricate, just two little bells with red strings tied to the obi of his kimono.

"What do you reckon we play? Hmm… how about a little competition? I'll keep stripping and whoever doestn't get hard for the longest peroid of time, wins. If no one can resist then I win."

He was just about to unbutton his cloak, when Sakura rushed forward and did it for him, she was rewarded with a kiss and in less than a few seconds, she was naked and sucking his big cork and choking herself.

Fully aroused by the scene freshly displayed infront of her, Ino hovered a bit before advancing forward as well. There was only Naruto left at foot of the throne, his face was still firmly cast down.

"Naruto… Look at me."

He did, staring at the threesome before him, but his gaze was empty as if looking pass what was happening, and going into an unreachable future. For a moment, Itachi's face was one of mild detest, his skin colour momentarily turning into a darker shade.

Naruto just continued staring, Itachi had no control over him, there was nothing in his eyes.

_It was because my heart was just not there._

At the same time, Sakura glanced at him with triumph in her vomit green eyes. Thankfully, Itachi relaxed, reverting back to his lazy-looking self,

"I never said what the winner would get, did I?"

Naruto put his head back into its initial position.

"I will see you tonight at your room."

Naruto leaned forward, bowing the top half of his body in respect and a sign of acceptence.

Ino had a rather upset look on her face but she continued whatever she was doing with Itachi but Sakura made a fatal mistake of whining and Itachi slapped her so hard, she literally flew from his lap and landed on the floor with a thump. A dark bruise already evident on her porcelain face.

"All three of you may leave now."

Naruto stood up gracefully even though he had kneeled for approximately thirty minutes, bowed and without a backward glance, turned and walked towards the exit of the huge hall.

_Its not the prize that I want,_

He opened the gold-handled door. Eyes finally agreeing to look up towards Eden's sky, as vast and cruel as Earth's. He sighed, his eyes drooping as fast as the shooting star that streamed across the infinite cerulean blue, like a scar that left no mark.

_Its true love._

* * *

_Chapter End: One Broken Heart_


End file.
